1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a method for transmitting a character message using voice recognition in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable terminal can carry out a voice communication function and also character and image message communications. The character message communication is based on an SMS (Short Message Service) transmitting a text sentence created by a user.
When the user creates a character message in the conventional portable terminal, the user individually strokes and combines keys associated with vowel and consonant letters and other characters arranged on a keypad, and then transmits the character message corresponding to the combined keys.
Since the user of the conventional portable terminal must individually stroke keys corresponding to the character message upon transmitting the character message, a certain minimum period of time is taken to create the character message and the period of time can increase according to the manipulative skill of the user and the length of the message.
In addition, where a called party cannot receive a call from a calling party, the calling party leaves a voice message for the called party. The called party often pays an additional communication fee to retrieve the voice message left by the calling party.